Where I belong
by Yaoisweetyaoi
Summary: People asked him why he fit in so well with the Kings guard, he himself didn't really know the answer. But he didn't think his reason what this. Angst noncon (somewhat)
1. Chapter 1

So many people ask me, how did I become apart of the Kings guard…. I have absolutely no royal ties, I haven't served for years, I'm .. I'm just some guy who was friends with Noct in high school… sure I mean, I took care of Lady Lunafreya's dog Pryna but that doesn't mean that I deserved to be apart of his group… I tell them it's because I am the smile that keeps them together, I'm the optimism that keeps this ship afloat… better yet, I'm the comic relief that every group needs… Yeah, I tell them that… and you know what, they believe me… No one really knows why I was accepted to them… Why with no questions asked, Ignis and Gladio allowed me into the circle.

It started when I was first allowed to sit in on a training session with Noct. I sat quietly watching as Gladio went all out on him, I winced a few times watching as Noct flew back due to a hard swing. Or when sparks flew because of how hard the blades had hit. He'll I swear the room caught fire a bit when Noct used his elemental powers… and like the true asshole he is, he put it out with a blistering cold blizzard attack. Made me wish I kept my uniform jacket on. But this, this lasted for what seemed like hours.

When Gladio finally called the training session over he I guess glared at me, I was too I dunno, in awe at what all I had seen to really wonder why he was glaring at me, until he finally spoke.

"Next time, you train as well," He spoke to me, his voice showing his rank, his authority, and a hint of irritants. "Understand blondie,"

I swallowed and gave a nod before he walked out. I looked over to Noct who was on one knee catching his breath, sweating like he had ran a marathon. I ran over to him a smile on my face and patted him on the back.

"Good work Noct, that was amazing," I smiled at him, handing him my camera, "I got some awesome ass shots," I sat next to him.

I guess most people would have looked in his eyes, and seen he wasn't necessarily like 'Hey come over talk and show me your pictures' He was a little pissed off. And the me touching him part, yeah… not the best idea. It wasn't until he looked up at me, that I realized both things.

"Um, oh, sorry Noct, um,"

He stood up handing me my camera back, and as quick as a flash, I ended up against the wall with his fucking intense eyes staring into my soul. "I lost today, and you took pictures," His voice was eerily calm. "I can't afford to lose Prompto, and I can't afford for others to see that,"

"I'll delete them, it's not big deal," I gave a nervous chuckle, as I reached for the camera. "See no harm, it's not like I'll send them to a news paper or anything,"

He let me take it and I went through the pictures, only to stop me again, "I was distracted by you, so how are we going to erase that?"

"Um, well…. I could not come"

"I want you here, and if you don't come, I'll just send someone to get you," He moved his hand down my arm, "You know, when we first met, I knew you'd be someone important…." He stopped as he reached my pants, unbuttoning the top, "I watched you from then on… as each and every pound came off…"

I looked at him a little confused as to why he was one, touching my pants and two, why he was telling me this. "Um.. Noct…. I think I should go, I got homework,"

He looked back at me, a look I had never seen before, something that told me to shut up, "I think you can go without it for a few hours… " He leaned in softly, and slowly kissing me.

I pulled away, looking at him, like he just started speaking a foreign language. "Dude, wait stop okay…. You're promised to Lady Luna," I pushed him back, "Maybe Gladio hit you a little too hard in the head or something, you should have a doctor look after you,"

"Prompto, just relax okay, " He reached for my zipper slowly pulling it down,

My face began to burn as I felt his hand go from the hem of my pants, and into my boxers. I stopped his hand from going any further, but it caused me to drop my camera. I looked down at it, tears in my eyes seeing the lens shattered.

"I'll get you a new one," He pushed me against the wall kissing my neck down to my shoulder, nipping at it roughly. "right now, I just want you, understand, " He looked up at me.

In that moment… I believed him… that I was the only person in the world that could give him his desires. It was in that moment, I forgot about who he was, what his status was, and the fact he was fucking engaged… and I allowed him to move his hand lower.

"Noct… Noct, I don't think this is the best place to do this…" I asked looking around the training room, "I mean, anyone can walk in"

He gave me a smile, as he stroked my cheek, "haha, they wouldn't dare, I'm in here," He moved his hand finally touching my member.

I moved my hips back, the feel of a hand that wasn't mine touching me, it made me freak out a bit. Even my body didn't know how to react… but Noct, he seemed so calm.. like this was just another day for him. This, well it made me feel empty for a moment… knowing, he probably did this many times.. he'll he was going to be king eventually, he probably had a room full of woman to choose from.

It was that thought alone that made me stop, and look at him, I was about to voice that very thing when he stopped me, pressing his lips to mine, and again, all those things melt away from me. And in that moment, I was back to being only his.

His hand gripped my shaft, and began to move it, stroking me slowly at first.. I blushed a bit, feeling his hand heat up with each stroke. I gripped onto his shoulders tightly feeling blood rush straight to my cock. I pulled away from him again covering myself up as I tried to catch my breath.

"Noct… Noct I can't with you, "

"And why not?" He asked, raising his eyebrow, "No one can hear us, and no one will see us…"

"It's… it's um.."

He laughed at me, which I will admit, pissed me off a little bit, "You never jacked off?" He said bluntly with a smile, "Are you serious?"

"No I have, but,"

"look, I promise this is what I'll do, I won't do anything more until you're ready," He leaned against me, taking my hand and shoving it in his pant, causing me to gulp feeling what he was packing…. My only thoughts was, holy hell, Lunafreya's one lucky woman.

He put his hand back into my pants, grabbing my hard cock, and began stroking me again, I in turn did the same to him, mimicking his every move.. running my thumb over his head, I have a soft moan feeling moisture coming from the small opening. I looked back at him, his eyes looking down at me, almost like he was studying for a final exam, it was pretty intense, I pushed myself against the wall slowly sliding down it feeling his warm hand move a lot quicker.

"Damn it Noctis, " I groaned pulling his hand away, feeling myself cum as I bucked my hips. I looked down at my cock, embarrassed I couldn't hold out longer, but I only felt his eyes looking down at me. I looked up, seeing his fully hardened length mere inches from my forehead.

I saw it still leaking precum, and I guess, well I was curious how it tasted, how he tasted. I got on my knees using my right hand to hold the base of his cock, and my mouth at the head of his cock, swirling my tongue around it, taking in his taste, and smell. It was… well I thought that maybe I should have let him take a shower before this, but, none the less, he was sweet, almost like candy… I tried to take him into my mouth a little more, that's when I heard him give a small groan, which jolted me a bit with happiness…. I got the Prince to make a satisfied like moan. With that, I took a bit more of him in my mouth, wiggling my tongue before pulling back catching my breath. I looked back up at him, seeing his eyes half lid, and his face flushed… I had never seen him like that before, and I wanted to see what more I could do to him… but, I wasn't ready for what he had in mind… not in the least bit.

He grabbed my chin, and made me look at him, my heart was beating so hard I couldn't hear anything he had said, only that his mouth was moving, and suddenly, my body being turned around, made to look away from him, I turned to face him, once I felt his warm hands grab my ass cheeks, and, at that moment, I think my heart stopped, and I was suddenly apart of a conversation.

"Your mouth was warm, but I want to see if this was warmer,"

"Warmer?" I whispered to myself, it hit me, when I felt his slick cock slide down my crack, and rest at my entrance, that I realized what the hell he meant, "Wait! Noct, dude! I haven't … I haven't done,"

I couldn't finish, I couldn't think, all I felt was pain burning through my body. I was about to yell out, when I felt his warm hand over my mouth, and his breath against my ear, "Just relax okay…. Breathe slowly," He whispered before nipping at my ear, "I wouldn't have done this, if I didn't think you could handle it Prompto, " He nipped my ear, allowing for my body to adjust to him.

The pain was still there, but, it wasn't as bad as before, then, then he stared to move, tears fell from my eyes, not because of the pain, but… because I was here, I was with him…. The girls at our school would murder me if they knew I got to feel the Kings sword… I know for a fact about eight of them wanted this privilege.

He moved slowly at first, it seemed like it took an hour for my body to fully relax to his cock, but soon, he slid in and out, with little resistance from me. My tears dried up, and my body responded with quivers, as he struck something inside of me.

"Noct," I whispered into his hand as he moved his hips, I looked back at him again, as best as I could, his face flustered, and a light layer of sweat covered his flesh. "Noct…" I reached for his hand to remove it from my mouth. He gave me a smirk as he moved that hand down to my aching cock holding onto it as he ran his fingers over the tip.

"See, I told you you could handle it, " He gave a hoarse reply, to a question I never asked. He leaned back pulling me along with him making me practically sit on his lap. "Ride me, I know you want to cum, so move your hips, " He commanded.

I gave a nod, moving trying to squat as I buried his cock deeper into my ass, feeling it hit a spot deep inside of me. He in turn moved his hand to match my movements, stroking me with the same speed, and effort as I did riding him.

My body grew hotter, and, my breaths got shorter as I tried my hardest not to cum before him, but his cock in my ass, and his hand on my cock, it drove me insane. I felt my body tremble, as my rhythm started to loose it steady pace. I placed my hand over his and stroked along with him as the strings of cum erupted from my cock. I tried to keep my voice down, but I let out a loud, moan, as my hips bucked, and my legs gave out. I felt his cock throb inside of me, and suddenly warmth shoot deep inside my quivering ass. He didn't moan, groan, or anything, he simply kissed my neck, squeezing my cock as he gave one final thrust.

I looked down at our cum covered hands, blinked slowly, then I saw my bare soft cock staring back at me….. I closed my eyes once more, and felt warmth surround me…

"Ignis, make sure he gets home safely," I heard Noct speak,

"Of course your highness,"

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

It had been, I don't know, maybe a month and a half since that day with Noct, and he had seemed to move on fairly quick, almost like what he did that day didn't happen. And as much as I wanted to bring it up, I'd always just talk about something else. Maybe it was a dream, then I realize the pain and soreness was too real and lasted for days… So I knew it anhydrous jar some overactive imagination or anything like that… but I didn't understand why he didn't talk about it, or why I couldn't bring it up… I wondered if maybe I thought it was wrong, I mean two men, like that, and quickly discovered no that's not the case… I think I couldn't bring it up, or anything with him, because I knew, it was nothing…. It would amount to nothing…. After all, I'm a no one, and he's a Prince…. I am a his friend, he was engaged to the most beautiful woman…. I just figured, I was a royal oat he needed to sew… so, on 1t1hat, I dropped the whole thing.

I we had graduated high school when Gladio came up with some idea to go camping, and have a party under the stars. Gladio had picked a pretty nice spot it was near a huge reservoir, and surrounded by trees and so much greenery… a perfect spot for some amazing landscape pictures. After we had set up camp, I had decided to take a layout of the land, and get some pictures of the sunset. Ignis he had started cooking , and let me just say, even the wild life was envious of the savory smells that wafted with the wind. Noctis , he decided that unpacking everything was too much labor and decided to take a nap. It always amazed me how he could sleep all the time, and still have a normal sleep schedule. He was leaned up against a log with his jacket under his head.

I had found the perfect spot to take some shots of the sun setting, when I had noticed I didn't see Gladio out and about… usually when we did these little trips, he'd be by the camp, training or something… he'd usually be pestering me and Noctis to practice or train… he'd always be yelling at me, I didn't have a warriors body, and certainly didn't have a warriors mentality. I usually shrug it off, I know he doesn't mean to insult me, but it sometimes hurts, like he knows, I know, that I sib Berlin with them.

I lowered my camera as I looked at the purple hue in the sky, a smile on my face, this was so beautiful, I couldn't watch it from a view finder. That's when I felt a cold shadow behind me. I turned around to see Gladio standing thing me, his arms crossed and his face, as blank as when I fuck up during a session.

"Gladio… hey, what's up?" I stood smiling at him.

"I'm surprised you even decided to climb up a rock, usually you shy away from that hard of work, " He chuckled sitting next to me, "must have been one hell of a shot if you went up here for it."

"Uh, yeah, you wanna see," I fumbled with the camera. "Sorry, I just got this about a week ago, I'm still figuring out buttons," I leaned over showing him,

"Not that bad," He smiled at me, I have to say that that was the first time he smiled at me, at least not a cocky I'm kicking your ass smile.

"Thanks Gladio," I smiled taking the camera back, "So are you coming here to pester me about missing training? Cause I'll be honest, I haven't been feeling too good, worried about my grades and what not,"

"I told you and Noctis to go to specks and study, he knows way more then anyone in this city," He smiled warmly, "But hey, you both walked, and I assume you both passed."

"yeah, not with shining grades or anything, but I did manage to pass, that's all that counts," I smiled looking back at the sun.

"Prompto, why don't we get in some training… who knows if specks may want us to catch something for dinner, " He started to climb from the rock, "Not to mention you've been slacking off, so I'm getting my wasted time back"

"Yeah, sorry, had a lot on my mind," I followed him down, "Sorry about that"

He stood ahead of me, and summoned his weapon looking at me, "Alright, we're going to work on defense" He rested the blade on his shoulder, "I want you to dodge my attacks, and I'm not going to go easy on you, so be ready,"

I gave a nod as I readied myself, I knew Gladio's plan of attack would be to rush me, that's how he usually does when we're training all together. But he ran at me and quickly side stepped swinging his sword at me. I quickly jumped back feeling the wind from his blade hit my arm. That's when I realized he wasn't kidding about not going easy on me.

I stumbled a little bit, not having enough time to react I jumped back once more as he swung at me again, this time he managed to cleanly cut my bandana. I watched as the piece fell to the ground, and was surprised by a rush of f wind pushing me off my feet. I tried to back away, but my back hit the rock I had been standing on.. this gave me an idea. I moved to the left swiftly, and used that momentum to launch myself to the top of the rock and smiled down at Gladio,

"Hey, I finally out smarted you," I laughed,

That, admittedly was a very, very stupid mistake. I had no time to think of a next move as he jumped up next to me, swinging that giant ass sword at me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and summoned my pistol firing it at the bland, hearing a loud ping as it stopped the blade, and made Gladio stumble back. I opened my eyes, and that's when I saw him… a look in his eyes that, well scared me… he didn't even give Noct that look when he fucked up during training. My pistol dissolved, as I quickly backed away.

"w-wait, Gladio, I know this was a defensive training, and I'm sorry I,"

I did not see him even Flinch, only felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and fell to my knees, seeing the hilt of his sword slide away from me.

"You were doing pretty decent, quick on your feet, using the terrain, not bad at all," I felt him grab the collar of my jacket and lift me up, "Then, you decided to fire your weapon with your eyes closed!"

I flinched a bit, "I I'm sorry Gladio, but.. I mean, I didn't hit you or anything, so… so that's a plus right?"

"My life, and Noctis' life aren't something we can say woopsie over! Do you understand!"

"Y-yes sir Gladio, " I shook, never seeing him this angry before.

"The hell are you even doing here," He dropped me on the ground, "Ignis, and myself have spent our whole lives training preparing ourselves, to protect our prince, and soon to be king! Yet, you, you just show up, and think you're worthy!"

I looked down, that empty feeling started in the pit of my stomach once again, the one, where I know I don't belong … Why was I here… why did Noctis even want me to sit and watch his training sessions… I was a no body…

My train of thought, and self loathing came to a halt when I saw Noctis make his way over to us, he waved to tell us Ignis was finished with our meal, Gladio left first, I, just stood there, trying to hype myself back to the Prompto they had grown accustomed to… I think I had finally made it back to the camp about half an hour later, and even when I came there, I couldn't bring myself to talk to them, or even eat, even though the food smelled beyond delicious. Instead, I went straight to the tent, and went into my sleeping bag.

I could hear the rest of them chatting away, talking about royal matters, and royal gossip, then I heard Ignis tell Noctis he needed to go to the last outpost we'd passed, so he could make sure we were set for our adventures the next day. It sounded stupid to me honestly, I knew Ignis planned ahead for this trip, yet, he was pulling a me or something. I heard Noct agree, and say he wanted to get more energy drinks. I heard them walk off the trail, and the car start and humiliate off to the distance. I sighed a bit hearing Gladio shuffle around outside, then open the flap thing to the tent.

"Prompto, you need to eat," He spoke in his normal authoritative voice.

"Not hungry right now, I'll eat later," I mumbled covering head.

I heard Gladio mumbled, then a low growl before I felt my sleeping bag get torn from my head and off the top of my body, and I was greeted by his furious eyes. "You piece of unbelievable shit," He barked, "What your precious feelings got hurt cause I yelled?"

"No, so there, can you please get away, I'm tired," I spoke as calm as I could.

"Tired, ha," I had to gulp, I mean, I saw something in his eyes…. Something that actually made me realize, he was not someone my mouth should run off to. I attempted to sit up only to have him push me back down onto my back, his lips curled into a small smile, "Noctis told me about you," He continued looking at me, "Maybe that's what I need,"

I was confused, what the hell did Noct tell him…. What the hell was he talking about, then it hit me…. It hit me like a ton of bricks… I tried to pull away from him, but his weight was too much on me.

"why are you so scared" He asked,

I wasn't scared…. I was hurt…. I thought… wait, what the hell did I think… that's what hurt I guessed… knowing all too well that I was nothing to Noctis, and finishing out he talked about it to Gladio, when I had to keep my mouth shut, better yet, I had no one to talk to…. But I guess what bothered me most, is all the things he had said, and now here he was, I assume trying to make sweet talk.

"What do you want," I finally found my voice, I guess, I just… maybe I couldn't earn his respect on the field, but I could certainty I guess give him me…

"I want you on all fours," He commanded in that voice. I gave a nod, turning around and getting on my hands and knees. "Ever since Noctis told me about you, I've been wanting to try you out for myself."

Another empty feeling ran through me, was I a car? I sighed feeling him pull my jeans down, not a lot, I guess just enough, and I heard his own pants unzip. I looked back to see his massive erection which filled me with so much anxiety.

"Wait, Gladio, I"

Gladio looked at me, that look in his face of 'shut the hell up Prompto' very prevalent. "Mouth shut," He spoke pushing the tip of his cock into my entrance.

It hurt, it hurt more then Noctis, I wanted to scream out, but his hand covered my mouth as he pushed me further onto his throbbing member. He was huge, like, I always assumed he was over compensating but no, he gas every right to be the cocky asshole he is.

He pulled out of me just a bit, only to slam in harder then before, this made my body jolt, and fresh tears escaping my eyes. He gripped my waist tightly moving me to go further onto his cock, he gave a shudder, and made a comment on how hot I was, how my ass squeezed him and wanted more.

"Did you do it like this with him too," He whispered into my ear, "it's okay, tell me," He started to move a little faster, making me lower my head, "Just relax, it's going to feel good soon," He pulled out completely, and gave a chuckle, " If you could see what I do," He reached in front of me, grabbing my camera, "I'll show you,"

I shook my head, trying to move, "Gladio please don't ,"

He put one massive hand on my back and used his weight to hold me down, and soon I saw flashes, he chuckled a bit before putting himself back inside me, straddling my hips, "What do you think?" He moved his hips showing me the pictures. My hole was red, swollen, and moist from his precum. He pulled the camera back and started moving his hips faster, reaching that spot in me, the one Noct had hit, causing me to cry out, and squeeze my eyes shut. I clenched my fists tightly hearing the chirp of my camera go off a few more times, and Gladio grunt.

My heart was pounding against my chest as his thrusts grew harder, and wilder, but my heart stopped when I heard Regalia shut off, and a cold sweat start to take its place. I tried to pull away from him, I tried to get him off of me, but he just shoved something in my mouth to keep me quiet and started slamming his swollen cock harder into me.

"Gladio, Prompto, you here?!" I heard Noctis call out,

"Yeah, I think Prompto fell asleep," Gladio answered, "I'll be out in a second."

He moved his hips wildly, each thrust becoming more sporadic, and wild, pain, laced with pleasure rocked my body, and made me lose all sight of what he was doing, what all this was … before I could give a yell in protest, I felt him… I felt his hot cum line my insides, it burned form the soreness, and made me want to cry more then anything.

He grunted, giving three more hard pushes, before pulling out, wiping his cock on my cheeks. I heard my camera go off two more times before his weight was lifted off my back, and his pants zip up, "Thanks kid," I felt his hand smack my ass, "Can't wait to do this again some time.." He got up opening the flap to the tent and walking out, leaving me, my ass exposed, his seed dripping out, and hard….

I finally was able to work my body to lay on my side, and pull out his t-shirt from my mouth. I looked up to see my camera and a picture on the screen… his massive dick buried into me, the next picture, it showed him pulled out a bit, almost like his head was just peaking in… I moved to the next picture, only to see it was a video. My hands shook as I pressed play, luckily the volume was low… I saw his cock moving quickly, going in and out quickly.

Watching that, watching his cock be swallowed by me, it made me reach down and began to finish the job he started. I watched the video and thought of how it felt until I finally came, bucking my hips a few times, I grunted, and reached for my sock cleaning myself off and deleting the videos. I zipped up my sleeping bag, and curled up….. my only thoughts was…. Is this who I am now?

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about two months since that night with Gladio and just like with Noctis, he didn't speak about it, he didn't even go easy on me, he worked me so hard I puked. But I still went to training, I still attempted to prove my worth as a fighter… Even though I had only been at this for a few months, but whatever..

I had decided to skip training for a few days, to work on my scrap book, and I mostly didn't feel like being gawked at by them. It was Friday night, and I decided to stay home and have a few drinks, seeing how my parents weren't there, I didn't need to worry about hiding it in my room, I sat out on the couch, and drank a bottle of sake, when I heard the doorbell go off. I sighed and stumbled off the couch to the intercom, "Who is it," I slurred a bit,

"Prompto, open up,"

The voice, I knew it, but it surprised me he'd be here of all places. I buzzed him in, then unlocked the door before I went back to the couch sitting down. I looked away from the TV to see Ignis walk through the door, he wasn't all dressed up like I had normally seen, he was like, dressy casual. He had a button up black shirt, obvious he had them starched and pressed, and his pants had that nice little crease in. It always amazed me that this man always looked like he was going to formal events, even when he was just going to the store.

"Hey Iggy," I gave a wave before reaching for my bottle taking another drink.

He cleared his throat as he walked slowly over to me, "Noctis was concerned for you, he says you haven't been to training the last few days, and haven't answered your phone, " He stood in front of me, his always cool demeanor slightly annoying me.

"Look, been busy, I'll go eventually " I took another drink looking back at the TV, "As for my phone, I just don't wanna answer it,"

Ignis looked around then back at me, "What about eating?"

"I have cup of noodle here somewhere," I answer,

"Prompto, I hate to he a buzz kill, on your relaxing Friday, but I've been instructed to take you to his highness' apartment, so let's go,"

"Ignis, I hate to be rude, but I don't want to leave my house, and I'd prefer to stay here and drink my sake." I gave a smile, "so yeah, I'm gonna do that, I'll see you guys in the morning, don't let the door smack your ass on the way out," I stared back at the TV, when he turned around and shut it off.

"Prompto, I'm not in the mood to play games, get your clothes on, and let's go"

I grabbed the remote and flipped the TV back on, "I'm not playing any games, and I'm not in the mood either, I want to stay home, and that's what I'm going to do!"

Ignis, with his calm cool self, only turned off the TV again and came closer to me, his arms on either side of my shoulders, "Prompto, this will be the last time I ask, get your clothes changed, and be in the car in five minutes," He pushed up from the couch and walked to the door closing it.

I crossed my arms turning the TV back on and chugged the rest of the bottle. I wasn't going, I wasn't going to go because Noct 'requested' me… for all I knew it was bull and I didn't wanted to deal with either of them

Five minutes came, and I heard the bell ring, I humbly ignored it and got up to throw my bottle away. I heard it again, and turned the TV up a little louder, the third time I covered my ears, h was persistent, but I knew eventually he'd have to give up. I was happy there wasn't anymore ringing, in fact, I really didn't hear anything. I turned the TV back down and sat back popping open another bottle and drank a few sips when I heard my door unlock, I got up quickly running to my room with the two bottles and quickly hid them in my closet when I heard heavy footsteps come down the hall and head to my room. I didn't look up and pretended I was picking out my clothes for the morning.

"Hey dad… didn't… didn't know you were coming home," I turned to see Ignis standing at the door, his arms crossed, his face, as calm as ever. I was shocked, but then got mad, "How the hell did you get in here?" I glared

"I told you five minutes, it's now been thirty, I suggest you get your clothes and get ready,"

"How the FUCK did you get in here! I said I wanted to stay here, you think just cause you're apart of the royal whatever, you can do what you want! Get out!"

Ignis' face did not change, it was just as calm as ever as he took a few steps towards me, "Prompto… you know what your problem is,"

"That I want you out of my apartment, that I don't want to go watch movies at his house? Take your pick!" I walked over and started pushing him, "GET out!"

Ignis, as cool as a cucumber grabbed my arm swinging it around and twisted it behind my back, "Prompto, I do not want to use force, please calm yourself,"

"I said get out, I want to be alone, why can't you get that, just go back, say I wasn't home!" I glared back at him.

Ignis pushed me down to the floor pulling off his gloves, "Prompto, I understand you are upset, and that a lot of things are rushing through your head… but that is no excuse to be rude," He walked closer to me kneeling, "Now, either you can get dressed, or I will dress you,"

I glared up at him, what the hell did he mean, that was probably the worst threat I had ever heard. So I sat up crossing my arms "Fine, I respectfully decline an audience with the prince I want to stay home, drink my alcohol, and eat my noodles, okay,"

Ignis, he surprised me, he gave me a look of amusement… like his lips actually curled into a smile, and his face softened. "You are a truly a peculiar young man…" he looked me over, "I understand your anger, and frustration, "

This made me Angier, "They told you too….. funny… let me guess, you want a ride too! Us that what I am! Am I just some secret concubine!" I kicked my leg at him, but as quick as a flash, he grabbed it, stopping me from hitting him.

"Prompto…. I wanted to speak with you after Noct had his time with you, but you seemed so distant, and confused…. Though, I do not agree with how they carried themselves , It was not just senseless acts." He lowered my leg, "But to answer your question, yes, I would like a good, but I'm nothing like they are,"

I was a little stunned, he was so damn straight forward, and so calm, it actually calmed me a bit, "What?" I looked at him, confused by his last statement.

"I will not act unless you tell me it is okay, and even then we will have to work out a few things," He stood, straightening his shirt. "I am a man of a certain caliper, my taste in what I do, is just like my personality…"

My own thought was did he mean dry and straight forward, but I realized… he was more than that… he was a strong willed man, and always liked to be in control…

"So Prompto, as I said, I will give you a choice…."

"F-fine," I stood, straightening myself out.

"That's not what I asked, " his gloved hand held my chin so I could look up at him. "I require a yes, or a no… plain and simple." A million things ran through my head… but, he gave me a choice, something I really didn't have with Noctis and Gladio. I gave him a nod, feeling his thumb trace over my jawline. "Say it Prompto."

"Yes, "

He held my chin, and lifted my head to look into his eyes. "Get some clothes, we are going to my apartment," I looked at him, but then gave a nod going to my closet grabbing a few shirt and my pant throwing them into a bag. I happened to catch a glimpse of his face, seeing a look of disapproval. "Fold them please Prompto," He spoke

"They'll be fine," I looked at him, "I'm sure you have a dryer or something I could use,"

He pushed passed me taking out my clothes and folding them himself. "This is strike one." He said as he folded my shirt. "Do not let it get to three,"

"What happens when it gets to three?"

"I'll have to punish you… and I'd prefer not to at this time," He gave a simple answer as he zipped up the bag. "Let's go…"

He began walking out the apartment and I followed closely and when we got to Regalia, he started it, looking over at me, "When we arrive the second that door closes, you will be undressed, do you understand, " He asked me as he put it into gear.

I only nodded, I sat back putting my seat belt on and sat back, that's when I felt his hand inch from the side of my thigh, and to my inner thigh, making me tense up. He gave a small chuckle as he looked over at me, I relaxed a bit, I mean, he at least asked me this time, unlike Noct and Gladio.

"You're being quiet, which is rather odd, and we have a long way till we get to my place," He grazed his fingertips across my crotch, a look of disappointment flashed, "Work on that," He spoke pulling his hand away slowly.

"What? But I'm not hard or anything?"

"That's my point, as I said, work on it,"

"When we get to the apartment?"

"You heard me, I'd rather not repeat myself," He turned his head to watch the road.

I looked down at my pants before unzipping them I reached down I stroked myself, keeping it hidden. But he pulled my pants opened, letting the cold air hit my soft cock. I looked at him, knowing my face was as red as ketchup at this point. He gave a smile as he licked his lips. His gloved hand reached over to his own pants, he undid the button and unzipped his pants before looking at me.

"if you're going to be silent, then I'd prefer your mouth be full.." He smirked at me. I opened my mouth leaning over the gear shift and used on hand to hold his cock, but he smacked it away, "Your hand should be occupied," He smirked.

I stopped, I looked down at his cock and put it in my mouth sucking at the tip, and my hand movies to my own cock stroking it. I guess I moved my tongue just tight because I felt his body tense and heard his gloves crackle as they gripped the steering wheel tighter. I repeated the same thing and felt his hand run through my hair, and his palm go flat as he put pressure on the back of my head forcing me down further then held me there as he moved his hips upwards.

I closed my eyes tightly letting him slowly fuck my mouth, forgetting to even touch myself, but Ignis caught me. He pulled my head back making me look at him. "That is strike two Prompto." He warned as he put himself back in his pants and drove. "I want you to remain hard from the time you exit the car, until we arrive inside." He smirked looking down, "You're doing a good, but you better not cum… you will not have release until I say," He pulled into his parking garage and backed into his spot.

I was in the awkward position on how to one hide my erection, and two how to avoid it getting soft. I managed to do a decent job hiding it, and walking was a breeze… but trying to keep myself hard, I couldn't think of anything to keep me hard, only stupid things like my camera, all the settings… that video I deleted…. My mind started to wonder to Ignis, and would he do something like that. I could only imagine how he was, maybe he was rougher than Gladio, maybe as hard as Noctis. That started to make me hard again. I reached down running my fingers across the head of my cock, which was tucked in my waist band.

My thoughts were put to an end as I heard the elevator chime and the doors open. Ignis went in first and pressed his floor, I followed closely behind and leaned against the wall.

"Prompto," He broke the silence, "I want you to think of a word… a word that is no…"

I raised an eyebrow looking at him, "Wait, what?"

"What I am going to do requires a safe word if you will … No, well that won't do… I need you to come up with a word that tells me if I an being too rough, if you are uncomfortable, or if you are in pain…"

I tried to think, I was trying to figure out something other then no… and now this was conflicting with my other thoughts. Why would he ruined my train of thoughts, he was the asshole who gave me this odd ass command. But it was too late for me too late for me to try and get my hard on back.

"Did you think of your word," He spoke, pulling me from my jumbled thoughts.

"Ni…Nikon" I answered

"Nikon?" He asked me, giving a slight smirk.

"it was my first camera.."

"Hm, interesting," He chuckled walking to his door he opened it letting me in first,

I remembered instantly what he had said to do once I got into the apartment, I tried to pull of my clothes as quickly as I could throwing them in a heap on the floor, I looked up at the door to hear it lock.

"Good boy," He smiled coming over to me, "But, it seems you failed at your task… and that makes strike three," He went and sat on his leather chair, crossing his legs and removing his gloves. "Come here Prompto,"

I went over to him, looking down at his un gloved hands which rested on the arms of the chair. He reached up taking my hand, and pulled me down making me lay across his lap. I felt one hand stroke my hair gently, while the other traveled down my spine. I jerked a bit smiling because he grazed over a ticklish spot. He seemed amazed and ran his hand over the spot again.

"It tickles, stop," I laughed softly looking at him.

He gave a smile, "I'll remember that for later… but now… I must start your punishment," His face grew serious, "I want you to count, "

I gave a nod, looking forward, "Okay….. One," I felt a swat on my ass, then a rub on that spot, "T-Two," Another smack, this time harder. "Th-Three," Another harsh hit, followed by a soft rub, "Fo…" I tried to focus, I tried to get the number from my mouth.

"Prompto, I asked you to count," His voice bellowed.

"Four," I managed to choke out. He gave me another smack, I could feel myself getting hard, and was surprised to feel his erection pressed between us. "Five," I wiggled about, moving my hips to meet his hand. "S…..Six"

He smacked my ass harder than before making me cry out. I felt his warm smooth hand rub the spot gently before he rested it on my ass. "Good boy, Prompto, " He stroked my hair , "I want for you to stand up now," He spoke in a tone I had never heard come from him. When I stood, he looked me over, his eyes gleaming with poise, and lust. "Prompto… I will ask again… do you wish to do this?"

"Yes Ignis," I looked at him, feeling his warm hands grab my sore ass cheeks, pulling me closer to him.

I looked down at him as he opened his mouth, taking me into his warm mouth which instantly made me gasp. His to tongue circled the head of my cock and licked under it, as his hands squeezed my ass tightly. I stumbled when he gave a small groan, feeling the vibrations go up my shaft and straight to my balls, causing me to give a soft moan… it hit me…. He was serious pleasuring me, something neither of them did… I moved my hips giving a little thrust. He seemed to like it, he gave a grunt and pushed my hips making me go deeper into his mouth.

I shuttered, wanting so bad to cum, that I pulled his hair a bit, which made him hold me tighter pushing my cock down his throat making my knees buckle, causing me to almost fall over, but he caught me, pulling away he looked at me with a smile,

"I thought I said you could not cum without my permission," He teased a bit, "Is that what you want?"

I nodded, unable to find my words, I panted looking at him then my cock,

"Not yet," He stood up, his eyes looked over by body once more as he walked passed me, loosening his tie, "What is the word you will use if you want me to stop?"

"Nikon," I looked back at him,

"Eyes forward Prompto,"

I turned to face forward again, feeling him take my arms and put them behind me. I felt his silk tie go around my writs and tighten. It wasn't tight enough to cut off circulation, but snug enough that I couldn't get out of it. He tugged it, making me bed backwards to look at him . He placed a kiss on my forehead, then my lips. I let the tie go, and let me stand straight.

"Hmm, look at the time…. I should get started on dinner," He spoke walking away.

"What?!" I turned around to see him going to his room. I walked behind him trying to undo my wrists. "Are you fucking serious!?"

Ignis went into his closet and turned around to face me, "I do not recall telling you to speak, or to move…. " He frowned coming over to me, "And your trying to get loose? Hm, I'm starting to think you like punishment more then pleasure. " He turned me around, bending me over the bed. "that was strike one…" I heard a small hum come from behind me, I attempted to see what it was but he instantly caught me. "Eyes, forward," His voice was low, almost dark.. but I did what he said, only to feel something cold against my ass, and then it went in making me jump a bit, feeling something, along with his finger slide into me. "Now, I'm going to start dinner…. You, are not permitted to cum, understand,"

I looked at him, what the hell was this, I wasn't allowed to cum? When there was something pulsating inside of me. "Y-you're kidding me, right?" I bit my lip feeling it pulsate faster, making me fall into him.

"No, now let's go," He walked from the room.

I was beyond embarrassed and way too hard to even consider walking, but I took one step trembling , then another. I finally made it to the kitchen with him as he slowly started to gather ingredients. "I…Ig…nis" I moaned shaking a bit.

"I mopped the floor before I retrieved you, so I suggest you not mess it up," He warned as he began cutting vegetables. "I have not given you permission, meaning you will not," His eyes narrowed.

I wanted to, the vibrator was driving me insane, and it didn't help I thought about Gladio recording us, or how Noctis made me ride him. I looked at him pleading for the device to be taken out, but he ignored me, I tried to walk away from him, but those cold familiar eyes glared at me. Almost to warn me against it. But I didn't care, I wanted to release so bad I could feel my balls tighten as I hunched over cumming a bit on the floor leaving a small puddle.

Ignis slammed the knife to the cutting board making it stick straight up, and he walked over to me, "What did I say?"

"I'm sorry Ignis,"

"I didn't say I'm sorry Ignis," He grabbed the back of my head, forcing me onto my knees, "I just cleaned before you came… and you've gotten it messy… clean it up," He held my face next to the small puddle, "lick it clean"

"I-Ignis…."

"Strike two," He warned.

I felt the vibrations intensify , making my legs quiver and buckle as I moved my hips. "AHH!" I looked down at the puddle realizing he was serious. I slowly opened my mouth and let my slowly run across the floor, linking up my mess. I did it again, slowly cleaning up the remainder.

He pulled up to look at him, his eyes stabbing darts at me. "Now, I'm going to finish dinner, and if you mess up my floor again, I won't go easy on you,"

With that Ignis continued cooking, and I, I was trapped, I was trapped in his endless mixture of pain, pleasure, and embarrassment. My body was trembling, it was beyond too much to comprehend, and I could feel myself getting close once again. I looked at him, he gave a smirk.

"Do you want to cum," He asked as he stirred his food.

"Y-Yes!" I choked out, I moved my hips around, "d-damn it,"

He came over to me lifting my chin, "You had better watch that tone of yours,"

I glared, and of course allowed my mouth to go off before my brain spoke, "OR what Iggy!"

He, as poised and classy as ever, reached into his pocket, pulling out a collar… though it was different from any normal one I had seen. It was black and had a silver ring in the middle he stuck the medal in my mouth, and tighten the back and unzipped his pants, I had no choice but to take him into my mouth as he forced himself into it. He pushed it into me so far I gagged, feeling tears begin to form at the corner of my eyes.

His hips moved faster, gripping my hair tightly, not giving me a Chace to breathe or anything. I pulled my head away coughing hard trying to catch my breath and soothing the fire in my lungs. I looked at him as he held a remote up, turning up the vibrations, causing me to cry out loud, cumming hard, I tried to make it land on me, but, it managed to not only go in the floor, but some went onto his shoe.

"That…. Is…three….."

I knelt down further, running my tongue along his shoe, figuring my punishment would be to do that again…

"Get up, and bend over and count."

I shook a bit doing as he said, and heard his pants rustling. And his belt jingle. I felt a rub on my ass his warm bare hand moved slowly from each cheek, it gave me goosebumps. Then, I felt it, I felt a sting that radiated from one cheek to the other. I felt it again on the other. This time, he was hitting me not with his hand, but his belt. I felt another hit, and tried to move away, but was held in place receiving a harder smack.

"IIKHON!" I screamed trying my hardest to say the word as clearly as possible.

"What was that Prompto?" He leaned into me , pushing his cock inside, "I couldn't understand you"

"IIKHON!" I shouted louder, but it started it started to turn into a moan as he snapped his hips hard, pushing the vibrator in deeper. "AHH!"

"What is it?" He seemed to smirk grinding his hips rubbing both his cock and vibrator on my prostate. "Does it feel good?" He pulled on the tie, making me lift my top half backwards,

I moved my hips against him, wanting to ride him until I passed out. My breaths were short, and my heart was pounding against my chest, I knew it was coming, I could feel my body grow more heated this each movement of his hips.

"Are you going to cum?" He whispered in my ear. I of course nodded feeling myself get Qq closer, but, he had other plans. I felt him pull out, and soon the vibrator followed, causing me to whimper at the empty feeling. I looked back at him, Tearing up."This is your punishment, " He smirked, then walked away.

I watched as he went back to the food, my body aching in need. I teared up, shaking as I got onto my knees crawling over to him. "Weeeze " I tried to speak "Weeeze ihhy" I begged,

"Maybe some other time…. Dinner is served"

-To be Continued-

((Sorry for the wait... I have been uber busy at work ))


	4. chapter 4

**AN: im so so so sorry this took foever, and that its so shotlrt(compared to the other chapters) but between work and life i couldnt give this chapter what i really wanted... but rest assure!!!!!! i will make it up with the next one*seeeing how i had that written before i knew how big this was going to be lol* 3 thank yoh for all the love**

_

Where do I belong? I keep asking myself this… More now than ever… where do I fit in, besides tightly around them. I'm not a royal, hell I'm not anything but some guy the Prince went to school with, my position could have easily been with someone else.

Do I belong with Noctis, Pale before his power, be his sweet secret, only to be thrown away when he finally gets to be with Lady Luna….

Do I belong with Gladio, accept the fact that I am weak, and let him ravage me and take me until I am nothing but his own personal doll…

Or, Ignis, well…. Ignis… even when I try to be mad at him, even when I try to hate him, I can't, and I don't think I ever want to. He is beyond kind to me, even when he makes it seem like he's not. When he touches me, my body reacts in ways that embarrass me… with Noctis and Gladio, I feel like they just use their authority with me, but Ignis, he asked, he told me I had a choice, and hell, after that first night, if I use the safe word, he stops, he talks to me and asks where he went to far. After each time, he holds me close, talks to me, gets my mind back, and reassures me he cares… and I know he does.

Ignis had called on me more than the other two had, but I could tell the other two were extremely annoyed with me, and my choice to be with him. I ignored their calls, and for the most part them when we trained, but little did I know, this was going to get bad, before it got any better.

It was the night before we left from kingdom, we decided to stay over at Iggy's for the night. I was already there, I had stayed the night previously, and Ignis, he decided he'd make a decent meal, like one to feed an army, so he had left to go to the store.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come," I asked as I kicked my legs, sitting on his counter,

"You know I hate when you sit there," He looked up at me, "I shouldn't be too long, "He walked passed me kissing me softly. "I suggest you clean up, I hate what you've turned my quarters into," he gave a smirk before walking away.

I heard the door closed and sighed softly, I hated when he left. Every since we had started this whole thing, my world seemed so empty without him.

I got up and went to the room, and started cleaning like he asked for me to do. I knew how anal he was with cleanliness. Once I finished I heard someone fumbling with the front door, it threw me off because Ignis always had his keys, but I figured maybe his hands were full and he didn't have them on him. I walked to the door, going for the handle and opened it,

"Hey you coulda called I woulda came down and hel-"

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up to see Gladio standing at the door, his arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. I sighed softly and walked back letting him walk into the apartment.

"you going to answer my question?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Obviously I'm here for the same reason as you?"

"You think I'm just that stupid?"

I shrugged a bit walking away only to be grabbed by him, and thrown onto Ignis' couch, with him on top, pinning me.

"I've been waiting for you, " Gladio grumbled looking at me, "I've been calling you," he frowned a bit, "And yet, you ignore me every time…"he squeezed my wrists, "You're lucky" he frowned, "I'm just waiting on Noctis to get here,"

I kicked my legs as he got up, rubbing my wrists, "Fuck off, You think I'm letting you touch me again?" I glared at him,

I thought, in my mind, I had maybe shown the cruel trainer I meant business, especially by my tone, but, he only smiled at me, his eyes looking me up and down. I glared walking away from him. I went in the kitchen and grabbed a beer from his refrigerator walking back to Ignis' guest room grabbing my clothes to change.. Stupid mistake number one.

I turned to see he and Noctis, who I didn't even hear come in, standing at the door, "Um, excuse me," I attempted to push passed them, only to feel Gladio's hand press against my chest and push me back onto the bed, "What the hell!"

"We've missed you Prompto," Noctis came over stroking my hair, "It's almost like you are avoiding us…"

"Ever consider maybe I don't want to fuck you both?"

"Really? But you seemed more than happy to have me?" He frowned, "What changed your mind?"

"Let me think, I glared, "Maybe the fact that you fucked me, and threw me out, d idnt say shit until you wanted me again!" I spat, before looking to Gladio, "And just because I one finally beat you, you had to… to practically rape me!" I snapped.

They both looked at me, blank faced… then they looked at each other, slowly their heads turned back to me, and I could see shock in their eyes.

"…. What?" Noctis spoke up.

"Prompto," Gladio started

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I thrashed around.

"PROMPTO CALM DOWN!" Gladio's voice bellowed as he squeezed my wrists tightly. "Don't make me hurt you,"

I kicked my legs, and fought as hard as I could to get him off me… but I knew it was going to amount to nothing… especially when I felt my limbs go numb… and cool liquid on my forehead…. I saw purple mist fly from Noctis hand…… sleep…. That bastard….


End file.
